videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty: Airborne Operations
Call of Duty: Airborne Operations (abbreviated as CoD: AO) is a 2018 First Person Shooter Developed by a new company called Red Star Interactive and Published by Activision. ESRB Rating: Mature 17+ for: Blood and Gore Mild Language Mlid Suggestive Themes Use of Alchohal Violence Release Date: February 21st 2018 Gameplay and Setting The game is set in World War II in Europe and is a squad based First Person Shooter. The player controls a 101st and 82nd Airborne soldier from the years 1943 to 1945. The game plays like a mixture of Gears of War (because of the cover mechanic), Medal of Honor: Airborne (because of the way the player spawns) and the Original Call of Duty from 2003 (because of the AI's skill). Level Design Half of the Singleplayer levels are linear but have secret rooms that the player can breach through to get items like health, ammo and more bullet time (which is a new feature) most of the Singleplayer is set in Western Europe against the Germans but in some levels the player will encounter Italians and more such as Estonian Volunteers. Missions The Opening July 10th 1943 - A mansion is controlled by Italian soldiers. On the roof of the mansion there are 3 Flak 38's destroy them at all cost. There are also Germans in this mission Add more please Multiplayer Multiplayer is Wildley different from most Call of Duty games. For example on most maps the Allies will paradrop from C47 Skytrains while the Axis are on the ground. Players can use vehicles and emplacements scattered around the map for example players can get into a M4 Stuart or a Flak 88. Perks come back in CoD: AO as unlocks such as increased reload speed, more ammo and more. Upgrades are also a thing in CoD: AO for example for the Thomson the player can get a Drum Magazine or a Grip Features Upgradeable Weapons Unlockable Perks Third Person while taking cover Command a squad Manning Artillery Batteries Getting into tanks Paradroping into battle Steam Workshop Support Enemy Types Italian Blackshirt European Heer Infantry European Hear Officer Fallschirmjäger SS Infantry SS Officer SS Senior Infantry Wehrmacht Sniper SS Sniper Panzerschrek soldier Gamemodes Free for All Team Deathmatch Domination Ground War Cooperative Singleplayer Campaign Operations (this is a new mode. There are 2 teams the Axis and the Allies. This mode is basically the Singleplayer because it has the same objectives but its a multiplayer version of Singleplayer) Invader (Search and Destroy) Escort Silent Heroes (this is a new mode. There are 2 teams the Axis and the Allies. Players in this mode are restricted from using any weapons except a Sniper Rifle and a Silenced pistol. There are special maps in this mode so players don't get too close) Spys vs. Guards (a new stealth gamemode. This gamemode plays really similar to Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell) One in the Chamber Hardcore Team Deathmatch Armored Combat (a new mode. There are 2 teams the Axis and the Allies. Players in this mode are only using Tanks like the Sherman or the Tiger I) Hold the Line (a new survival mode THIS IS COOP ONLY up to 10 players only 1 map exists for this mode) Duel (a new 1v1 mode) Multiplayer Factions Axis: Italy (only in certain maps) Nazi Germany (in most maps) Allies: 101st Airborne Division (only in a few maps) 82nd Airborne Division (in most maps) Maps Weapons Characters List of Upgrades Trivia Reception Category:Call of Duty Games